


In Which Alex Gets Nailed

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sybians, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Laf buys sybians for Alex and John and proposes a little game for them to play. The prize: Laf's cock.





	In Which Alex Gets Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the context of a loving, committed, consensual relationship where boundaries and safewords are established in previous works within the universe

John and Alex were confused when they woke up on Sunday morning to find Lafayette gone. This was different from their normal routine where Sunday mornings to spend time together, which usually resulted in sex.

“Did he tell you where he was going?” Alex asked, blinking his eyes in discomfort. He needed coffee.

“No idea,” John mumbled. He kissed Alex’s forehead. “Let’s grab you some coffee, and then we’ll see if we can find him.”

They got out of bed and pulled on some boxers, going to find coffee and Laf. Alex hummed in satisfaction when he walked into the kitchen to find a pot of coffee already made. Strangely, though, there was a note next to it with a bottle of lube.

_My darlings, please utilize this bottle of lubricant and come to the living room when you are both prepared. Happy Easter, Laf <3._

Alex snorted at the letter. “We’re not even religious.”

“That’s what you’re stuck on?” John asked. “Our boyfriend just told us to prep each other, and to celebrate the resurrection of Jesus in one sentence.”

Alex snickered and sipped some coffee. He drained his cup and then crowded John into the counter. “You first, baby boy?” he asked, sliding lubed fingers into the waistband of John’s boxers.

John elected to just wiggle out of the boxers, leaving Alex a lot more room to exercise what he called his ‘excellent digital skills’. Alex gave John a gentle and thorough prep, careful not to tease too much since they had no idea what was in store from Laf.

John returned the favor, bending Alex over the kitchen island to prep him, teasing a little more than Alex had, much to Alex’s chagrin.

“C’mon, baby boy, I’m ready,” Alex insisted. “Let’s go find Laf.”

“Are you sure you don’t need another finger?” John teased, nicking Alex’s prostate, forcing a moan out of him.

“Nope!” Alex bit out. “I’m good. Great even!”

“Fine,” John said lightly, gently pulling his fingers out of Alex. 

They wandered into the living room to find an unusually peppy Laf, which only meant bad things for them. Alex looked down at the floor where Laf was sitting between the two newest additions to their sex toy collection.

“Laf, you didn’t,” Alex gasped, looking skeptically between the two.

“I did,” he smirked back.

“Um, what are they?” John asked.

“Sybians,” Alex answered, looking mildly nervous. 

“And what exactly is a sybian?” John asked.

Alex took the liberty of answering. “It’s basically a very intense vibrator that you ride. But based on the cuffs on the side I’m going to assume that we’ll just be taking what he gives us rather than riding.” He turned towards Laf. “Are you trying to kill us?”

“I merely wanted to celebrate this fine holiday with my favorite two men,” Laf replied innocently.

“Laf, this is the day of the Lord,” Alex said in mock outrage.

“Oh, shut up, mon chou. You are not even religious,” Laf smarted, standing up.

Alex looked at the sybians further. One of them had ‘John Laurens’ embossed on it in a fine, gold script. The other had ‘Alexander Hamilton’. The realization sunk in that this wasn’t just a wild hair for Laf. He had actually spent weeks, if not months, planning this.

“So what are we doing?” John asked, speaking up.

“I would like to propose, a competition of sorts,” Laf answered, and both John and Alex groaned. “I wish to place both of you on the sybians. The first one to come loses, the winner gets my cock,” Laf said, looking down at where his cock was trapped in a silicon cock ring. “I can imagine it will be quite the prize.”

Laf clearly knew his audience. Nothing got Alex or John more competitive than seeing who could win Laf’s load.

“Well I’m in,” Alex decided almost immediately. “Strap me in, bucko.” Both Laf and John snorted at Alex’s antics. “What?” he asked defensively. “I excel at being a power bottom. I’m not ashamed,” he flaunted. He sauntered over to the sybian with his name on it and planted himself onto the dildo, sliding down in one smooth motion, like it was his job. “See, I could ride this dick all damn day.”

“You might have to if you do not take it slower,” Laf taunted.

Alex ignored Laf’s taunts. “John, you in?” he asked.

“Yep,” John decided. He walked over to the sybian with his name on it, first kneeling over it and then gingerly sinking down on the dildo sticking out of the machine. “Fuck, okay, that’s bigger than I thought it was,” John said shakily.

“Color?” Laf asked, looking at John carefully.

“I’m green,” John answered. “Just give me a minute while you cuff in Alex, yeah?”

“Of course, mon cher,” Laf smiled warmly. He turned to Alex to cuff his thighs to the sybian before cuffing his hands behind his back. “Your color?” he asked.

“Green,” Alex replied, an excited fire dancing behind his eyes. “You ready for this, Jacky?” Alex jibed, looking over at John who seemed to be struggling to adjust to the intrusion.

“I would not be cocky if I were you, mon chou,” Laf said menacingly, turning to John to cuff him onto the sybian.

Alex smirked shamelessly. “Can’t help it, too excited,” he said, twitching his hips on the plastic cock he was impaled on.

Laf stepped back to observe the scene he had put together. He walked backwards until his knees hit the armchair he had moved in front of the scene, holding both of the controllers to the sybians, looking almost king-like.

John blushed under Laf’s intense gaze, but Alex blossomed, always happy to perform for Laf. He rolled his hips enticingly, as if to egg Laf on. “Again, cockiness, mon chou,” Laf chided.

Alex ignored Laf and turned to John, who was frustratedly rutting down onto the machined with the minimal range of motion. “Having trouble there, baby boy?” Alex taunted.

“Manners, Alex,” Laf reminded him.

Before Alex could give some kind of snarky retort, Laf turned both of the sybians on low. Alex immediately hummed in satisfaction as the vibrator thrummed inside him, buzzing directly on his prostate. He quickly found the benefit of it over a regular plug. The ridged base buzzed against his balls and perineum, the vibrations feeling like they were shaking him from the inside out.

“Fucking hell,” John hissed, not entirely sure whether he should grind down onto the sybian or try and get off of it. Any attempt to buck away failed, the supple leather cuffs strapping him in.

“Do you like it, mon cher?” Laf simpered, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s weird,” John mumbled, trying to catch his bearings.

“Hm, strange,” Alex goaded. “With an ass like yours, seems like you’d be able to take anything.”

In retaliation, Laf increased the speed of Alex’s sybian. Alex hissed and bore down onto the sybian. “Fuck, Laf, that’s not fair.”

“You are being a poor competitor,” Laf tutted. 

“Are you not going to turn up John’s?” Alex bit.

“It is my game,” Laf answered nonchalantly. “I get to decide what is fair.”

Alex grit his teeth and tried not to come, even though he was on the verge. Next to him, John was impatiently rutting onto the machine. Laf smirked. He always knew that John had trouble coming untouched and that Alex always got too cocky to play strategically. He sat back and smiled. All was going as planned.

Laf looked over to Alex with a snide gaze. “Remember, mon chou, if you come first you have to stay on the sybian until John gets his reward.” Laf warmed in internal delight as he saw Alex struggling not to come, trying to buck off the sybian, but only boring it harder into his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alex yelped, as he shot across the sybian, getting white streaks of come all over the black leather. Alex rode out his orgasm, panting as he edged over the line between pleasure and overstimulation. “Ugh, turn it off, please?” he begged, looking up at Laf through desperate, teary eyes.

Laf merely turned it down. “You will stay on until John finishes his reward,” Laf commanded.

“But Laf--” Alex protested.

“Color?” Laf interrupted.

“I’m green,” Alex grumbled. He tried to lean back away from the sybian so the vibrations weren’t as strong on his cock. 

John was trapped in his own world. “Daddy!” he cried out, grinding helplessly onto the sybian.

“What is it, baby?” Laf cooed.

“I can’t come like this,” he cried. “I need you to touch my cock.”

“Come on, baby, all you have to do is come, and then you will get Daddy’s cock,” Laf encouraged. He turned up the vibrations on John’s sybian, attempting to help him along.

“Fuck, Daddy, I can’t. Please Daddy, let me off, I want to come on your cock,” John begged. He looked up at Laf through a teary gaze.

Laf snickered. “Well it is quite difficult to say no to that.”

He turned off John’s sybian, and John gasped in relief, his aching cock no longer twitching.

“Fuck, seriously?” Alex hissed. “You’re gonna change the rules for him.” He moaned desperately as the sybian brought him to another orgasm, and he shivered at the silicone rubbing on his prostate so perfectly. Too much. Too hard.

“Do I need to gag you?” Laf threatened, turning to John instead to uncuff him from the machine.

“Thank you, Daddy,” John whimpered, attempting to stand but nearly falling over into Laf’s arms.

“Easy there, baby,” Laf said gently, picking up John and walking him over to the arm chair. Laf sat down with John straddling his hips, and John began to nose at Laf’s neck and rut up against his abs.

“Please, Daddy?” John begged. “I wanna come.”

“Can you ride me, little one?” Laf asked, and John weakly ground into him.

“Want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he mumbled. “Want your cock to split me open. I want you,” John mouthed into Laf’s neck.

“God, what a fucking slut,” Alex grumbled spitefully.

“Mon chou, if you run your mouth one more time, I will not hesitate to gag you,” Laf threatened.

“Fuck you,” Alex seethed, unable to use his hands to flip Laf off himself.

Laf didn’t respond to Alex, but instead looked at John. “Mon cher, allow me a moment.” John clambered off of Laf’s lap obediently, and Laf disappeared back to their room. He reappeared moments later with the panel gag that he knew Alex absolutely loathed. Alex refused to open his mouth to allow Laf to put the gag in, so Laf roughly yanked at Alex’s hair and shoved the gag in when he gasped, buckling it at the back of his head. He chuckled at how ridiculous Alex looked, scowling and teary eyed on the sybian, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, his cock only flushed and half-hard as the sybian buzzed it. He tapped Alex on the cheek, hard enough that it could be considered a slap, and hissed, “I do not want to hear a peep out of you.”

Alex’s gaze steeled, but Laf simply turned around and went over to John who was sitting in the armchair, blushing quite prettily.

“How do you want me, little one?” Laf asked sweetly, standing in front of John.

“I want it rough… hard,” John answered. “I want you to wreck me. Please, Daddy?” he said, gazing up through his eyelashes.

“Someone should not look as innocent as you do when saying such filthy things,” Laf hummed, satisfied. “Hop up, mon cher,” Laf commanded. “Lean over the side of the chair.”

John followed the orders, leaning over the arm of the chair, laying his head in his arms in the seat of the chair, resting with his as thrust out at the perfect height for Laf to plow him.

“Are you ready for me, little one?” Laf asked, rubbing his hand up and down John’s spine.

“Please, Daddy, please fuck me,” John begged.

“Anything for my perfect little one,” Laf hummed, ignoring Alex’s hisses and protests from only a few feet away. He slid into John all the way to the hilt, and John bit on his arm to muffle the sounds. “No, baby, I want to hear your cries for me.”

John turned his head to the side and looked back at Laf. “Fuck, Daddy, I want your load, please?” Laf began to thrust in and out of him roughly, rubbing against John’s prostate with sniper-like precision.

“Are you close, little one?” Laf asked, barely breaking a sweat. John looked over at Alex who was falling apart helplessly on the sybian. “Ignore him, little one,” Laf ordered, pulling John’s hair to wrench his face back and capture his lips in a kiss.

“So close, Daddy, touch my cock please. I just need your hand to come,” John moaned, rutting helplessly against the soft fabric of the couch cushion.

“Daddy has you, little one,” Laf simpered. He pulled out of John and rolled off the cock ring. “Ready to take my load?” Laf asked, thrusting back into John.

John moaned and rolled his hips back against Laf’s. “Ready, Daddy. I’m so ready.”

“Come with me, baby,” Laf said, reaching around to John’s front to rub him off. John came with a shout, getting white globs of come all over the cushion, but neither he nor Laf gave a damn. Laf came into his clenching hole, fucking John through both of their orgasms.

Laf gingerly pulled out of John and turned to Alex who seemed to be in the midst of his third orgasm. “Oh, mon chou, you look positively wrecked,” Laf exclaimed gleefully. Alex had tears rolling down his eyes and drool dripping out of the gag. The front of the sybian was covered in his come and seemed to be drying uncomfortably where it had landed on his cock and abdomen. “Do you want off?” Laf taunted.

Alex nodded his head vigorously, and Laf pulled off the gag. “How about you come off after you clean up John?” Laf asked.

Alex gazed at John hungrily, thinking about Laf’s load dripping out of his hole. “Please?” he asked carefully.

“John, come over here,” Laf ordered, and John slowly got up from where he was still slumped over the armchair. 

Laf manhandled John to where he was standing right in front of Alex’s mouth, allowing him to lean over and use Laf as support. “Get started, mon chou,” Laf commanded.

Alex leaned into John, licking delicately at his sensitive rim. He swiped his tongue over John’s hole, collecting Laf’s come dripping out of him. John groaned above him, and the sound went straight to his oversensitive cock. Alex jolted back to catch his breath.

“Alexander, every time you stop, I will turn up the sybian,” Laf said, encouraging Alex to continue rimming John.

Alex pressed his face back to John’s hole, sealing his lips over John’s hole and sucking, causing John to cry out into Laf’s chest. He continued to vigorously lap at John’s hole until he had to pull back to catch his breath. Laf saw him pull back and immediately turned on the rotation feature of the sybian. Alex slumped over and gasped, trying to rut down onto the machine. He panted until Laf took mercy and turned the speed of the rotations down.

“Just make John come, and you can get off the machine,” Laf said gently, realizing that Alex was slipping quickly.

“Blow him,” Alex said weakly.

“What?” Laf asked.

“I wanna suck his cock,” Alex replied, staring up at Laf. 

“Fine,” Laf agreed.

John turned around, leaning his weight onto Laf while Alex took his cock that had chubbed up while Alex was rimming him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” John moaned, thrusting into Alex’s mouth.

“God, so fucking easy,” Laf murmured into John’s ear, running his hands up and down John’s sides. “Already had my cock, and you are just shoving your cock into someone else’s mouth.”

John panted under Alex’s ministrations. Alex was carefully laving his tongue on the vein on the underside of John’s cock. “Papi, make me come, please?” John begged, bringing his arm down from where it was wrapped around Laf’s neck to run his hand through Alex’s hair.

Alex sucked harder until John was coming into his mouth. He dutifully swallowed John’s come and then pulled off of his cock.

Laf turned the sybian off and began to uncuff Alex’s hands and thighs. “Are you alright, mon chou?” Laf asked, brushing the hair out of Alex’s sweat-sheened face.

“Fine,” Alex bit out, hissing as Laf pulled him off of the sybian and gathered him into his arms. Alex’s hip brushed Laf’s cock which had grown hard again. “Wanna ride you,” Alex suddenly blurted out, deciding that if Laf had another erection, it shouldn’t go to waste.

Laf chuckled at him. “What a fucking cock slut.”

“I wanna thank you for the sybian,” Alex said, kissing Laf on his bicep where he had easy access. “Wanna ride you.”

“Heh, are you gonna say no to that?” John asked, watching hungrily.

“I think not,” Laf decided, sitting in the armchair and pulling Alex on top of him. “Are you sure you are alright, mon chou?” he asked, wanting to make sure Alex was okay.

“I’m perfect. Love your fat cock,” Alex moaned, grabbing Laf’s cock and sinking down on it. Laf resisted the urge to buck up into Alex, knowing he was overly sensitive from the sybian. 

“Fuck, you are so tight, mon chou,” Laf sighed.

Alex began to slowly ride Laf, gaining speed, only hissing when Laf’s cock brushed across his prostate too roughly. “God, I love your cock. Love watching you wreck John with it. Love cleaning up your load off of him. I love sitting on your cock,” Alex moaned.

John wandered up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around him, reaching in front of him to wrap his hand around his cock.

Alex moaned since his cock had gone untouched all morning. “Fuck, baby boy,” he keened, grinding down onto Laf’s cock and then twisting off.

Alex came quickly under John’s ministrations and slumped into Laf’s hold. Laf quickly followed, coming into Alex’s clenching hole. Alex pulled off of Laf’s cock and nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. “Christ, my dick hurts,” he muttered.

“Maybe you should not mouth off so much,” Laf chuckled.

“You love my mouth,” Alex snickered back.

John stood behind Alex running his hand up Alex’s back. “Bath time?” he suggested.

Alex stood up like a wobbly baby dear before John tried to catch him. They both collapsed in the tangle of cords of the sybians, laughing hysterically at their situation.

Laf stood up and collected John into one arm before easily lifting Alex into his other arm easily.

“Huh,” Alex tutted, looking confused.

“What is it?” Laf asked, hoping he wasn’t hurting Alex. 

“I wish I could get hard again. This is hot,” Alex said, and Laf chuckled at his ridiculousness.

“Strong Laf,” John laughed.

“I have to take care of my boys,” Laf said back charmingly, as he made his way back to their shower.

They all cleaned each other before going back to bed. It was only 1pm, but they figured an afternoon nap wouldn’t hurt before getting up to do their normal Sunday chores.

Alex hummed in happiness. He wasn’t necessarily religious, but Laf and John were definitely a blessing in his life.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @freakingwriter2013


End file.
